Fey Kingdom Soldiers
Soldiers of the Fey Kingdom, formerly commanded by Dolph. Their uniforms are a green jacket, white undershirt, khakis, and a green and white cap with a number on it. Soldiers are known only by the number on their hat, even amongst themselves, unless they come up with nicknames for each other. Higher ranking soldiers may have a symbol or word on their hat instead of a number. The numbers range from 0 upward, and continue up until at least 109. They are considered disposable by their superiors and many die over the course of Nichijou. 710px|thumb|About Fey Kingdom from Manga Volume 4 Important Soldiers Soldier 8 An ordinary soldier who discovers the ancient weapon of the Fey Kingdom, the two wooden cubes, which gives the holders the power to become king of the Kingdom. He shortly loses the two cubes when he placed them on a window-sill of the airship and accidentally drops the cubes below. Attendant As a result of Janken, this soldier who became the attendant to the princess. 35 years old. The character of the hat is vertically written "おつき"(O-tsuki). Always standing beside the princess, although it is a leader of soldiers, at the recreation competition, he died by dropped by the princess to his death because he laughed at the duck head joke. Military Staff aka The Resilient Negotiator A higher ranking soldier, and an excellent negotiator. He has a mustache and goatee the symbol 参 on his hat instead of a number. His hat is tied to his head with a red string. He wears a blue sweater between his soldier's jacket and undershirt. Referred to as Staff by the other soldiers. He is killed by the mysterious girl after trying to strike a bargain with her. Soldier 71 aka Scholar A well-read soldier who the others apparently rely on for his intellect. He wears large round glasses and has three buck teeth. He has a "Magic Encyclopedia," which apparently details various magic artifacts in the Fey Kingdom, including the Wooden Cubes. Captain aka Nothing Special Brave captain of the Fey Kingdom Army, he is admired by the other soldiers. He turns himself into a human bridge, allowing the other soldiers to cross a small hole in the floor of the airship in a charge against the mysterious girl. He eventually loses his grip and falls to his death. In the anime, he is the only one with "ALL FOR ONE - ONE FOR ALL" written under his cap. He wears a dress shirt and red tie under his sweater and has a red band around his left arm. His hat has the symbol 長 on it instead of a number. Minor Soldiers Soldier 82 Is inspired by the Captain's bravery and becomes filled with power before being blasted out of the side of the airship by the mysterious girl. Soldier 66 Wants to become the King's personal magician. After failing to impress Princess Starla with a ball and cup act, Starla activates a trapdoor, dropping 66 to his death. Soldier 4 aka Four of Humor Known for his jokes. Dropped to his death by Starla after making a funny face. Soldier 6 aka Quiz Master Known by some of the other soldiers as "Quizmaster," he asks simple riddles. He almost survives Princess Starla's test with the riddle, "What kind of bread can't you eat, melon bread or a breadbox?" but freaks out when Starla says "I don't know" and tells her it's correct, getting himself dropped from the airship. Soldier 13 aka Comedian Thirteen Known by all of the soldiers as the best comedian around. According to 15, "In the world of comedy, his comedic mannerisms place him second to none." He was to perform "Swan Lake" with an inflatable tube with a duck head in place of his pants but was dropped by Starla before he even had a chance to perform. Soldier 5 Had the same idea as 13, and is called up immediately after 13's act was denied. The trembling duck's head peeking around the other soldiers causes Starla's attendant to chuckle, getting both soldiers dropped. Soldier 22 A confident soldier who was the first to confront the mysterious girl upon her illegal intrusion. He was blasted away two times by the girl and thus died. Category:Fey Kingdom Category:Yuuko Category:Mio Category:Characters Category:Males